


Oh no we're in 1981!

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Series: The tempral prime directve means nothing to Dumbledore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Selfishness, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron are not too happy with how Harry left in fourth year. What's their plan? To go back in time to 1975 but they end up in 1981.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brooke+Lewis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brooke%2BLewis).



"The savior of the wizarding world is our defense teacher!"  
"I got his chocolate frog card on the train!"  
"His friend Severus Snape is also a teacher!"

Harry walked swiftly into the class with his robes billowing out behind him, (Severus had given him the robes as a birthday present) and made the words _BOOKS AWAY_ appear on the board.  
"Today you will be pairing up and taking turns doing spells you know. You will do this for one hour then we will move on to something else."  
"But professor Dursley, we don't know shield charms," a girl named Sharon Grinson remarked.  
"I have rigged this classroom with automatic shield charms so you don't have to worry about that."

He watched from the desk as the third years tried to use the levitation charm to lift their partners wands out of their hands. Not a single one tried expelliarmus.

"Okay, it is clear what you have to learn. The disarming charm."

* * *

Classes ran smoothly until the fifth year class.  
"Mark Finnigan," he guessed he was Seamus's older brother.  
"Here professor,"  
"Rupert Grint," Harry looked up and saw Rupert. He looked remarkably like Ron but no freckles and strawberry blond hair.  
"Here professor,"  
"Emma Watson." She looked like Hermione but her hair was just wavy and she had some acne.  
"Here professor,"

"Okay this is something I would do with the fourth years but you didn't do it in fourth year. The unforgivables. I have got permission from the Headmaster to teach you this."

* * *

A WEEK EARLIER

"Oh no, we're in 1981 not 1975!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Well there's a chance that Harry's here," Ron said hopefully.  
"Oh what's the chance he's here!? At least we can take our OWLs without Umbridge."  
"You're joking!"  
"I'm not joking Ronald. We need our education!"  
"Fine but only because Umbridge found out about DA and I want to get at least an acceptable," Ron said.

They hurried up the staircases until they got to the gargoyle.  
"Licorice wands!"  
"Butterfinger!"  
"Chocolate frogs!" It lept aside on that one.  
"Professor Dumbledore! We're from the future! We tried to go back to 1975 but we ended up here!" They said in unison.  
"How do I know your from the future?" Dumbledore asked.  
"You could ask the current potions master for some veritaserum if me suggesting it isn't enough." Instead of answering Dumbledore headed to the fire place and took a handful of floo powder and made a fire call. After a few minutes Dumbledore said that professor Snape will be up shortly.

"I have the veritaserum, now can I go back to my rooms. I was having tea with my best friend."  
"Snape has a friend!?" They said to each other in unison.  
"I would expect you to know that, since I'm the savior of the wizarding world's best friend." And with that he left without waiting for a reply from Dumbledore. 

Hermione drank a few drops of the veritaserum.  
"Are you from the future?"  
"Yes."

* * *

Harry sat down in the chair in Severus's living room that he always sat in.  
"Here, have some firewhiskey," Severus said. Harry happily accepted.  
"Remember that time in sixth year that you charmed Potter's hair Slytherin green?"  
"Yea! But then Black cursed my hair blond."  
"It was more of a blessing than a curse!"

They reminisced for several more hours until...  
"Harry mate, remember when we caught Lupin spreading butter in the hallway?"  
"Let's go find a Slytherin so they can do the same thing to the Gryffendors!"  
"Why can't we do it?"  
"We're teachers."


	2. The greater good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Ron and Hermione and Severus and Lucius sing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say I'm in love belongs to Disney.

"Everyone besides Miss Watson and Mr. Grint are dismissed."  
"What is it professor?" Hermione asked.  
"You two seem to know a lot more about the unforgivables. Why?"  
"Our parents taught us about it."  
"The only way you would know so much about the imperious is if somebody used it on you and I'm sure your parents wouldn't use it on you." He pulled out a piece of old parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

To Hermione's horror the parchment said _Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauders map. ___  
"Funny this says Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are in this classroom. Why did you come back in time? Haven't you ever thought about the greater good? Voldemort was defeated in 1978 by me and my friends. Well one of them has been my friend since fourth year and the other, sixth. No one will die.  
"Cedric Diggory died."  
"Did Dumbledore tell you it was a bad idea?"  
"Yes."  
"That's because you traveled to an alternate universe along with another time."

* * *

Severus didn't want to fall into the same trap that he fell into when he was eleven. Worst of all it was her _son_. Yes, it was her time traveling son but still her _son_.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history been there done that"

But then Lucius invaded Severus's singing.

"Who'd you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey I can see right through you  
Yah ya can't conceal it  
I know how you're feeling and  
Who you're thinking of"

"No chance no way  
I won't say it no no"  
"You swoon you sigh  
Why deny it uh-oh"  
"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby I'm not buying  
Hon I saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up  
When ya going to own up?  
That's you got got got it bad"  
"No chance  
No way  
I won't say no no"  
"Give up  
Give in  
Check the grin you're in love"  
"This scene won't play   
I won't say I'm in love"  
"You're doing flips  
Read my lips  
You're in love"  
"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"  
"Boy don't be proud  
It's OK  
You're in love"  
"Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love"


	3. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest is up to your imagination.

"Eric Potter," Dumbledore said in a tone that meant trouble.  
"Eric Potter!" Dumbledore called out again but this time louder.

The boy that was a happy version of himself stepped forward. Not that Harry didn't think of himself as happy. It was the childhood that he was talking about. Eric grew up with the red headed Lily Potter and the arrogant James Potter. Not someone who grew up with the Dursleys. 

Wait, Eric didn't have the experience that he needed to defeat the death eaters. But why did the death eaters even want Eric? Sure Eric was a powerful wizard but he did nothing to them. It was a mystery to him. Maybe he was just part of some book or fan fiction and the author wanted the plot to go along. No he would know if he was in fan fiction or a book.

* * *

"So they wanted a squad of arours and the head is off with another squad hunting the Lestrange brothers," Bellatrix Black stated. Bella had joined the arours instead of becoming a death eater. She was a former death eater but she excepted that Tom was gone.

"If I hadn't become a teacher I might have become an arour." He suddenly realized he was making a compleat fool of himself in front of a beautiful woman. Bella had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a shimmering black. She wasn't as pale as she had been in the profit from the future that Hermione and Ron had given him.  
"Do you want to go get some tea sometime?" Bella asked.  
"Sure."

Severus watched this scene from under Harry's invisibility cloak with pure hatred. It should be him asking Harry out for tea.

* * *

"If I had know you liked me I would have nev-" His sentence was cut off by Severus kissing him.


End file.
